creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:P-21
I'm taking a guess that this is your new account now, eh Weaver? I just need to be clarified by this, 'cause of dem updates. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:03, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ah. Okay. Thanks for the clarification. I needed that so that I can update the chat mod template, since the template is protected from new users that have made an account recently. I'll remove your previous account name, demand an admin to demote the other account, and add your current account name on the template. So yeah. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:49, May 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, to be honest I don't think it was a general feeling. I think it was more of my own feelings, as I stated to Callie. I had said it was the motive that made me quit chat. No idea of other Administrators feel the same. And to why I didn't bring it to the Moderators themselves...well, because it really doesn't work to talk. I already talked, warned and who knows what else, several times. I got tired of doing it. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lil' Miss Rarity page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 12:52, May 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yeah, it's possible you're right. Warning: I'm going to be bitter and probably a jerk: I don't really have the will to continue, Weaver. I can't be there in good faith if I feel that my own coworkers are a constant pain to endure. Not all the Moderators are like that, of course. There are five I fully trust that are actually taking themselves and their jobs seriously, and I'm very glad to say you're among them. This was in the time I left, of course. Moderators newer than May 2nd aren't counting in my grim thoughts. But the rest of the Moderators...I'd like to limit my own interactions with them. Because if I don't, I fully know I'll end hating them. And nobody in the world should see how I treat the people I hate. So yeah, that's basically the gist. Again, what I had messaged Callie was mostly my reasons to leave the chat. I think the only way I'll return is if the Moderators actually try to not to be a bother to the point where they drive people out. And by the look of things, that won't be in the very near future. Keep going like you're going, Weaver. You're doing good. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:06, May 30, 2014 (UTC)